


Good Boy or Bad Boy

by YaoiLover66



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Bad Boy Michael, Boy x boy, Good Boy, Good boy Luke, Innocent Luke, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Opposites Attract, Possessive Behavior, Yaoi, bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLover66/pseuds/YaoiLover66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings is a "Good Boy"; he does his homework, listens to his parents (and any other adult), follows the rules, never cusses, and gets straight A's. Michael Clifford is a "Bad Boy"; he brushes off his homework, never listens to anyone, never follows the rules, cusses a lot, and gets straight F's (but doesn't give a shit). What happens when Michael sets his sights on the new innocent boy and swears to make the boy his? Will that saying "Opposite attracts" come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Boy or Bad Boy Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, this is my first attempt at writing a 5SOS fanfiction and it is also my first time writing the amazing (and summer-tastic) ship: MUKE CLEMMINGS! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated. Please know that I in no way own 5SOS, nor am I implying that Muke Clemmings is real. This is purely fictional. Also, I do own the song "Good Boy or Bad Boy." Thanks <3  
> P.S  
> This story may not be updated for a while as I currently have 13 (I think?) stories in need of updating so please be patient regarding this story. I may update when I'm hit with an idea or so.

Are you a good boy that stays home on a Saturday night?

Or are you a bad boy that parties until the daylight?

Are you a good boy that obeys all the rules set down?

Or are you a bad boy that breaks them and can never be found?

Are you a good boy that listens to those who are older than you?

Or are you a bad boy that follows your plans through?

Are you a good boy that never sets a toe out of line?

Or are you a bad boy who's willing to jump headfirst and be just fine?

Are you a good boy living the American dream?

Or are you a bad boy falling apart at the seams?

Are you a good boy or bad?

So tell it to me baby

Are you a good boy or bad?

(Good boy or bad)

/Breathe/

It's just your typical Saturday night

I'm stuck inside my room reading my life away

But that's okay, that's alright

Because I like it that way

(I like it that way)

/Breathe/

I'm cute and innocent without a touch of dark

I'm a good boy the parents love to death

I'm the responsible one that bears the mark

I'm the dove that flies without a breath

(Flies without a breath)

/Breathe/

Are you a good boy that stays home on a Saturday night?

Or are you a bad boy that parties until the daylight?

Are you a good boy that obeys all the rules set down?

Or are you a bad boy that breaks them and can never be found?

Are you a good boy that listens to those who are older than you?

Or are you a bad boy that follows your plans through?

Are you a good boy that never sets a toe out of line?

Or are you a bad boy who's willing to jump headfirst and be just fine?

Are you a good boy living the American dream?

Or are you a bad boy falling apart at the seams?

Are you a good boy or bad?

So tell it to me baby

Are you a good boy or bad?

(Good boy or bad)

/Breathe/

It's a weekend filled with a crazy type of fun

Partying and living, what else can I do?

Whoops, there's the cops I better run

This ain't a ride for the innocent you

/Breathe/

I'm hot and dangerous, innocence is no friend of mine

I'm the boy your parents hate

I'm the irresponsible one that doesn't dine

So don't tell me your my mate

(Don't tell me your my mate)

/Breathe/

Are you a good boy that stays home on a Saturday night?

Or are you a bad boy that parties until the daylight?

Are you a good boy that obeys all the rules set down?

Or are you a bad boy that breaks them and can never be found?

Are you a good boy that listens to those who are older than you?

Or are you a bad boy that follows your plans through?

Are you a good boy that never sets a toe out of line?

Or are you a bad boy who's willing to jump headfirst and be just fine?

Are you a good boy living the American dream?

Or are you a bad boy falling apart at the seams?

Are you a good boy or bad?

So tell it to me baby

Are you a good boy or bad?

(Good boy or bad)

/Breathe/

Innocence is a word I'm used to

Danger is what I do

Responsible and the kid that'll go far

Unreliable and the boy that'll burn out like star

Cute and free from black

Hot and chained to a rack

/Breathe/

I'm a good boy, yes I know

But when I fell in love I lost my spark

I'm a bad boy, yes it's something I show

But when I fell in love I was pulled out of the dark

(Out of the dark)

(Out of the dark)

/Breathe/

Are you a good boy that stays home on a Saturday night?

Or are you a bad boy that parties until the daylight?

Are you a good boy that obeys all the rules set down?

Or are you a bad boy that breaks them and can never be found?

Are you a good boy that listens to those who are older than you?

Or are you a bad boy that follows your plans through?

Are you a good boy that never sets a toe out of line?

Or are you a bad boy who's willing to jump headfirst and be just fine?

Are you a good boy living the American dream?

Or are you a bad boy falling apart at the seams?

Are you a good boy or bad?

So tell it to me baby

Are you a good boy or bad?

(Good boy or bad)

/Breathe/

Are you a good boy?

Or are you bad?

Are you good?

Or are you a bad boy?

(Which one are you?)


	2. I'm Not Going To Fall For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Hemmings is a "Good Boy"; he does his homework, listens to his parents (and any other adult), follows the rules, never cusses, and gets straight A's. Michael Clifford is a "Bad Boy"; he brushes off his homework, never listens to anyone, never follows the rules, cusses a lot, and gets straight F's (but doesn't give a shit). What happens when Michael sets his sights on the new innocent boy and swears to make him Michael's? Will that saying "Opposite attracts" come true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own 5SOS, nor am I implying Muke is real. Thank you all for so much kudos! I really appreciate it <3 Enjoy!  
> P.S  
> 'Italic means thoughts'  
> P.S.S  
> I am so sorry if any of them act OOC, I just recently got started on both this pairing and the band so please excuse their personalities.
> 
> (1) + (2): I have no clue how old Luke's sibling's are
> 
> (3): I do not own this song; it is "Besides You" by Marianas Trench; all credit goes to them.

***Luke Hemming's POV**

Good and bad, two wonderful descriptive words that is commonly used to describe things and people; if one say's you are "good" then that means you are pure, nice, kind, righteous, and virtue (and if you're an item you're strong, durable, robust, healthy, fit, superior).  
  
Then there is "bad" which is the exact opposite; evil, wicked, sinful, immoral, mean, tainted, and unpleasant (or if you're an item, you are poor, inferior, inadequate).  
  
And then comes along the gender "boy" and "girl"; you are a "Good boy" and "Good girl" when you do your work, never act inappropriately, get wonderful grades, and is basically a very well respectable person.  
  
Unfortunately, you are a "Bad boy" or a "Bad girl" when you  **don't** do those things; in fact, you do the opposite: you don't do your work, you act inappropriately, you get horrible grades, and is basically a very well disliked (hated in some cases) person.  
  
It's very safe to say that I am a "Good boy"; I do my work, keep my mouth free from any vulgar languages, and get straight A's.  
  
However, this boy in front of me?  
  
A "Bad boy".  
  
Definitely a "Bad boy".  
  
 _'How did I get myself into this again?'_ I silently wondered as I stared into green eyes and a tan smirking face while my back (clothed in a white button up shirt) pressed against the school buildings brick wall. 'Oh, that's right. I remeber now.'  
  
Let's rewind, shall we?  
  
 _~Morning~  
  
"When your tears are spent on you last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense  
When it's in your spine like you walked for miles  
And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while."   
  
Blue eyes snap open before squeezing shut as the blinding light of the sun's rays pierced through my blue curtains, a muffled groan escaping pink lips as I shifted underneath the covers.  
  
"If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I'll be right beside you." (3)  
  
A tan hand sluggishly shoots out and, after a few minutes of hitting nothing but thin air, finally hits the dismiss button; the music soon fades away like a distant shore.  
  
 **'Time for school,'** My sleep filled brain realized as tan hands threw off my blue covers while my feet instantly shoot to the wooden ground as I stood up stretching my arms, the kinks popping and sighing in relief. ' **Yay!'**  
  
It was kind of sarcastic; don't get me wrong, I enjoy school, I just don't enjoy being picked on for being a "Nerd" and a "Good Boy."  
  
Did I also mention I'm starting at a new school?  
  
No?  
  
Well, now I did.  
  
A sigh escapes pink lips before I go about my morning routine, first showering then clothing myself (in a white button up shirt and black skinny jeans) then brushing my teeth.  
  
Once finished, I quickly make my bed before grabbing my messenger bag and walking down the stairs and into the kitchen that was filled with the mouthwatering aroma of breakfast.  
  
"Good morning mom, dad," I respectively greet my parents as I sit in the kitchen chair, ruffling Ben and Jack's hair with a smile on my lips. "Morning little ones." (1)  
  
"No!" Ben pouts as he swats my hand away from his blond hair, eight year (2) old blue eyes glaring in my direction. "Don't touch!"  
  
"Okay, okay," I easily surrender, a soft chuckle escaping my lips as I held up my tan hands in peace. "No touching master's sacred hair, got it."  
  
"Good," Ben huffs before starting on his eggs.  
  
Blue eyes connect with blue as Andrew, my dad, chuckled while his eyes sparkled with laughter.  
  
Pink curl into a grin as I start on my breakfast Liz, my mom, had set in front of me; everything goes quiet as we enjoy our meal, the only sound was the clatter of fork scraping against their plates.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast," I break the silence as I wash off my plate and place it in the dishwasher. "It was excellent like always. I hope you guys have a good day, love you."  
  
"Love you too, son," Andrew got up and gave me a hug, whispering one last thing before pulling away. "Have fun at your new school, okay?"  
  
"I will," I promise, shooting him a smile before allowing mom to envelope me in a hug. "Love you mom, have a good day."  
  
"I love you too sweetie," Liz whispers before pulling away with a smile on her face. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to school? _  
  
" _I'm sure," I confidently answer while turning and putting on my shoes before walking out of the white front door._  
  
The bright, yellow sun was out and about in the blue sky clear of any sky; the weather was warm, not too hot but not too cold either, that just added to the perfect day.  
  
Tan hands fumble through my blue bag until I pull out a favorite book of mine, instantly cracking the bad boy open and continuing where I left off.  
  
The walk was short to Norwest Christian High School, and much to my dismay, the school building was already looming ahead like a villain.  
  
Blue eyes stay firmly on my book as I silently prayed that today would go okay.  
  
The god's don't like me, and I soon realized that when all of the sudden I went from walking towards the front doors to having my back pressed against a brick wall with a boy-who had green eyes and black hair with purple and light blue intertwining and running through his fringe.  
  
 **~Present~**  
  
And that's how I found myself here in this position.  
  
Pink lips part as I deeply inhale before softly speaking (I seriously did not want any trouble, and this boy was trouble judging by his black Def Leppard muscle shirt and ripped black skinny jeans).  
  
"C-Could you please let me go?"  
  
"No," The green eyed boy continues to smirk as he replies. "What's your name?"

"I don't think my name really matters," The reply slips past my lips before I can stop it, blue eyes widening as I mentally cursed my big mouth/  
  
 _'Crap what the heck's wrong with you, Luke?'_ I silently inquired, my blue eyes swirling with fear.  _'You're not supposed to act sassy! You're supposed to keep your head down and pray they let you go after they have their fun!'_  
  
Yes, I have experience with these "Bad Boys," as in they bullied me (like I said, I was the "Nerd" and "Good Boy").  
  
But, instead of punching me or any other acts of violence, the "Bad Boy" throws his head back and laughs and wow did he have a nice laugh-I did not think that.  
  
Blue eyes widen like a rabbit's as the boy slowly calms down, his green eyes floating up and down my body while leaving a burning trail behind (and dang if he didn't know how to make someone feel self-conscious).  
  
"I'm Michael Clifford," The Bad boy (Michael, my mind oh so sweetly inserts) greets as he puts his hands on both sides of my head while leaning it. "And you are going to be mine."  
  
"E-E-E-Excuse me?!" I choke out, my tan face flaming red as my eyes pop out of my sockets and roll along thee green grass like rocks down a hill.  
  
"You.Are.Going.To.Be.Mine," Michael punctuates each word, his smirk growing and growing.   
  
"I-I am not!" I hiss, blue eyes flashing with anger because who did this boy think he was?!  
  
"Yes, you are," Michael states as he lowers his arms and walks away, throwing one last smirk and sentence over his shoulders before disappearing. "One way or the other, I'll have you."  
  
A tall, 5'10 form stays frozen against the brick wall while blue eyes gaze bug eyed at the spot where Michael had just stood.  
  
 _'What just happened?'_ I wondered, my brows furrowing as white upper teeth came out and started nibbling on my bottom lip.  _'That isn't usually what the "Bad Boys" do, they usually beat me up or tease me or something along that line. They have never, and I mean **never,** decided to-to...'_  
  
Tan cheeks flush red as Michael's possessive and determined words rang through my ears, shivers breaking out along my arms before I snapped out of my trance.  
  
 _'No!'_ I firmly told myself, shaking my mind and body out of their little trance that involved a "Bad Boy" I certainly did not want. ' _No! You are not going to fall for another "Bad Boy" not when there's too much to lose too much to risk: pride, dignity, your heart...'  
  
_ Blue eyes flutter closed as pink lips part and inhale a trembling breath as a face flashed across my vision, one that I knew too well.  
  
 _'You're not going to fall for him,'_ I commanded, my tan hands gripping my book as I pushed it closer to my chest. 'You're not! He's a "Bad Boy" that's only doing this to make fun of you or whatever wicked ideas he has inside that thick skull. He's not doing it because he actually likes you, heck he doesn't even know you! It's just a game, that's all it is to him.'  
  
And yeah, maybe I don't know him and vica versa, and yeah maybe he's the exact opposite of me and someone I try to avoid on a daily basis...  
  
But that doesn't mean that revelation didn't hurt any less, though.  
  
Pink lips allow a sigh to escape its prison cell before I push myself off the wall and start walking towards the front doors with my head tilted downwards.  
  
 _'If this is a game then I'll let him have his fun,'_ I silently said as I twisted the golden rusy knob and entered a very crowded hallway littered with students. ' _I'll let him play me but I'll make sure one thing will happen when everything's said and done.'_  
  
' **I'm not going to fall for him.'**


End file.
